Soulmate AU
by Kikyoahooman
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah prompt. #sorry bad summary. A Kidou X Endou story


Red Cape

Disclaimer: Akihiro Hino

Warning : gaje, typo, OOC, bahasa yang kurang dan kosakata yang kurang

Author hanya melakukan ini untuk unsur kesenangan bukan untuk keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Belahan jiwa**

** / Ōsōl ˌmāt /**

** Kata benda**

** _ Soulmate_ **

** Seseorang yang cocok untuk orang lain sebagai teman dekat atau pasangan romantis.**

Belahan jiwa atausoulmatesering diartikan sebagai pasangan hidup di mana kita memiliki banyak persamaan dengannya. Adapun sebuah teori berkata, bahwa _soulmate_ itu adalah pasangan yang memiliki rasa saling membutuhkan yang teramat dalam, dan mampu mengatasi segala cobaan yang mereka lalui. Walaupun begitu, setiap manusia memiliki cara yang unik untuk menemukan _soulmate _mereka. Ada yang bisa melakukan telepati, saling tulis menulis di bagian tubuh untuk berkomunikasi, dan ada yang tidak bisa melihat warna tertentu sampai ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya tersebut.

Salah satunya adalah Endou Mamoru. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah tahu apa itu warna merah. Semua benda hanya putih dan abu-abu. Dia sering mendengar deskripsi dari temannya di klub sepak bola Raimon. Namun, salah satu favorit dia adalah deskripsi dari Otonashi Haruna, seseorang dari klub jurnalis di Raimon.

_Flashback_

"_Ohayou_ Endou-_kun_!"

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek biru tua pendek seleher, dan poninya dibelah menjadi tiga helai. Dia memiliki mata biru gelap, alis tebal, dan kulit putih terang. Dia melambai ke arah Endou dengan semangat, menunggu kapten klub sepak bola SMP Raimon selesai dari sesi latihannya.

"_Ohayou_ Haruna-_chan_!"

Dengan girang Endou melambai balik, dan memberi tahu yang lain untuk istirahat lima menit. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Haruna di pinggir lapangan, dia duduk di bawah pohon dan mengajak Haruna untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Endou-_kun_. Ada apa hingga memanggilku kesini?"

Endou menyandarkan diri ke pohon membuat dirinya nyaman dan berkata;

"Hmm … aku hanya ingin tahu, menurutmu warna merah itu seperti apa? "

Haruna melihat ke arah temannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Warna merah merupakan salah satu warna yang sulit dijelaskan secara materialistik. Dia menutup mata, dahinya berkerut berpikir dengan keras bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata kembali, dan menatap Endou.

"Hmm … aku akan menuliskan sebisa mungkin mengenai warna itu, tapi bila ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja."

Endou mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar. Dia senang memiliki seorang teman yang bisa menjelaskan warna dengan mudahnya, seperti seorang penulis yang selalu mendapat inspirasi ke mana pun mereka pergi. Endou menyandarkan diri di pohon tersebut. Menutup mata sambil menunggu Haruna menulis–terdengar goresan antar pensil dan kertas yang berlangsung hingga Haruna berkata;

"Selesai!"

Dengan semangat Haruna mendorong kertas tersebut ke arah Endou. Refleks dia memegang kertas tersebut. Terkejut ketika dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap mata, Memindai secarik kertas itu, lantas perlahan-lahan membuat ekspresi kagum.

_"Merah bisa jadi cinta. Bisa jadi perasaan yang didapatkan ketika kamu berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang, dan percikan api terbang, dan dunia tampaknya berhenti bergerak, tetapi merasa sangat merah karena banjir emosi yang telah memukul dirimu seperti gelombang laut. Merah adalah perasaan yang kamu miliki sewaktu kamu menjadi sangat marah pada seseorang, tetapi memaafkan mereka dua detik kemudian. _

_Ketika kamu melebur ke lengan mereka, lalu rasakanlah listrik yang menyala ketika kulit dan air mata kalian menyatu. Menggambarkan merah seperti menggambarkan gairah di dalam hatimu yang kamu rasakan, saat kekuatan magnetis menarik dirimu lebih kuat daripada apa pun yang kamu rasakan sebelumnya. Mencintai adalah merah ketika suatu hari terasa seperti seumur hidup, dan seumur hidup terasa seperti satu hari._

_Merah bisa jadi ketakutan. Bisa jadi perasaan kewalahan karena begitu banyak yang terjadi, dan dunia bergerak begitu cepat, dan kamu merasa seperti dihempaskan dari segala arah. Merah adalah perasaan panik ketika kamu begitu tersesat, dan bingung sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Merah adalah warna yang menembus gelembung kecil, dan membuat semuanya meledak kemudian hancur di sekitarmu, sementara bagian dalam dirimu memanas dengan frustrasi bercampur kecemasan. _

_Menggambarkan merah berarti menggambarkan perasaan tersesat dan membingungkan. Khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ketakutan adalah merah ketika menjadi tak terhindarkan. Sewaktu itu menghabiskan dunia, dan mengisi matamu lebih dan lebih dengan setiap momen yang lewat. Merah bisa menjadi amarah. Bisa jadi perasaan yang kamu dapatkan ketika wajahmu memanas, dan mulutmu mulai gagap membuat bulu mata sakit karena pandanganmu sangat kabur. Merah adalah perasaan tersedak air mata, dan teriakan pada saat yang bersamaan ketika telingamu berdering. _

_Menggambarkan merah menggambarkan tekanan perasaan, seperti batu bata yang mendorong tulang rusuk. Mendeskripsikan merah berarti menjelaskan tembakan di sekitarmu, dan putaran kepala saat anggota tubuhmu meregang melewati titik yang mereka tidak bisa regangkan lagi. Kemarahan adalah pil yang kamu gunakan yang tampaknya membuat semua perasaan lain hilang, tetapi entah bagaimana masih merasakan simpul yang luar biasa di perutmu. Kemarahan merah, saat menjadi lembaran yang membutakanmu dari hidup dalam apa pun, membuat api membakar seluruh dirimu._

_Merah bisa jadi kebingungan. Merah adalah saat di mana kamu tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikan merah lagi, saat menyadari tidak ada kata untuk menggambarkan apa pun. Merah adalah kesadaran bahwa beberapa hal di dunia ini berada di luar jangkauan kita. Merah adalah perasaan tidak bisa berkata-kata, misterius, terkejut. Merah adalah perasaan yang membangkitkan kreativitas dan keingintahuan, juga keindahan di dunia karena betapa merah itu serbaguna. _

_Menggambarkan warna merah yang berbeda setiap hari, setiap menit, dan setiap momen karena melukiskan merah berarti menggambarkan apa yang ada di hatimu. Melukiskan merah menggambarkan keindahan yang mengisi dunia melalui perasaan, emosi, dan menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak ada dalam kosa kata sehari-hari. Merah mencengangkan. Merah mengasyikkan. Merah adalah semua huruf sekaligus kata-kata yang hadir di dunia meledak, sebelum jatuh perlahan. Menghantam diri kita masing-masing dengan caranya sendiri yang istimewa."_

Mulut Endou terperangah saat mencapai akhir kata. Menoleh antara kertas dan Haruna sebanyak dua kali, memastikan bahwa ini asli dan bukan wacana.

"Haruna-_chan_… ini indah sekali! Memang cocok kamu masuk klub jurnalis!"

Haruna hanya tertawa kecil dengan semu merah di pipinya. Walaupun dirinya sering mendapat pujian, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal tersebut apa lagi jika datang dari temannya.

"_Arigatou_ Endou-_kun_. Aku mencoba sebisanya hehe …"

Mereka berdua pun menikmati sisa hari dengan membahas warna lain, dan menikmati keindahan alam.

_Flashback ends_

Endou tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah. Cuaca yang cerah, dan kilas balik membuat semangatnya membara. Ia pun menuruni tangga dengan senyum lebar penuh determinasi. Belari menuju sebuah gudang dengan papan kayu bertuliskan _soccer_.

Ia menggeser pintu, terbuka, dan memakai sarung tangan khusus _goal keeper_–mengambil sebuah bola dari keranjang di sudut ruangan. Endou melihat ke arah anggota klub, berniat mengajak mereka latihan sepak bola.

_Timeskip Raimon vs Teikoku match_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pengumuman bahwa Teikoku akan melawan Raimon dalam sepak bola. Hasil kerja keras Endou dari merekrut anggota, dan latihan menangkap bola dengan ban membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Endou berada di dalam gudang bersama anggota baru bernama Max. Saling memperkenalkan dan menyemangati untuk pertandingan.

Ketika secara tiba-tiba muncul gempa kecil hingga menggoyangkan gawang. Hamparan biru yang cerah berubah menjadi kegelapan yang menakutkan, angin berembus kencang menyebabkan debu dan tanah bertebangan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah bus besar hitam dengan bendera Teikoku terpasang disisinya. Busnya berhenti di gerbang pintu Raimon. Dengan perlahan pintu bus terbuka mengeluarkan asap hitam, disusul karpet merah yang menggulung keluar menuju Raimon.

Tim sepak bola Raimon menunggu dengan antisipasi keluarnya regu Teikoku. Namun, hal yang tidak diduga oleh Endou Mamoru adalah seseorang yang maju pertama keluar dari bus tersebut.

Matanya ditutup oleh _goggles_. Rambutnya yang terkepang, dan terikat ke belakang membuat penampilannya semakin misterius dengan jubah yang berkibar di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka bertatap mata, Endou terkejut dengan munculnya sebuah percikan yang dirasakannya. Melihat jubah tersebut dia yakin, bahwa kiper Raimon itu telah bertemu _soulmate_-nya.

Karena jubahnya berubah menjadi warna merah, begitu pun dunia pada sepasang mata Endou seolah-olah mereka akan melakukan pertumpahan darah.

Ini menakutkan bagi Endou karena ia tahu;

Ia harus melawan _soulmate_ nya demi Raimon.

End

**Author note**

**Hai minna, Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sejauh ini, maafkan bila ada kata yang kurang bagus dan ooc. Author berharap review dan juga semoga kalian mempunyai hari yang baik jaa nee. **


End file.
